


Shower Explorations

by TMar



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-30
Updated: 1999-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Ray and Fraser make love in the shower of the darkened bathroom of Fraser's apartment building.





	Shower Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Shower Exploration

 

**Rated R for m/m sex. There's not much else in this**  
story - it's just a short PWP I wrote. Comments (to)  
are always appreciated. Thank you kindly. Disclaimer: I don't  
own them. I won't make a profit off them. Suing me would be useless due  
to (now, loudly, class) the terrible exchange rate. So there. :)

# SHOWER EXPLORATIONS

By T'Mar 

Ray Vecchio stood in the community bathroom in Fraser's building, angry with himself for letting Benny manipulate him into one of his schemes to help people. All right, so everything had worked out, but every damn time Benny did this, he, Ray, ended up grimy with yet another suit ruined. 'I just wanna go home,' he thought to himself as he divested himself of the filthy clothes. 'I just wanna take a shower and go home.' 

He had started leaving changes of clothes at the precinct and at Benny's place so that if something happened to ruin the set he had on, he had a back-up. Back-up gun, back-up clothes. And there was no way he was going home at this hour all filthy. His family would probably be asleep, but his mother sometimes got up at night, and he knew she'd worry if she saw him in the ruined clothes. So here he was, in the tiny bathroom with one tiny window and one naked lightbulb, in the middle of the night. At least at this hour there should be enough hot water for him to have a nice long shower. 

Ray turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, wondering how it was that Benny had managed to involve him in five boyscout-type schemes in as many days. He had made good collars from all this activity, but he felt like he'd done nothing for the past week but spend every waking hour in Fraser's company. If he hadn't considered the notion paranoid, Ray would have thought that Fraser was coming up with these schemes of his in order to monopolize his time. But he knew what he'd get if he said something. He'd get, "That's just silly, Ray." 

Shaking his head, Ray stepped under the shower with the bar of Mountie-issue soap that Benny had given him. He lathered up with it quickly, smiling briefly when he realised that the smell reminded him of Benny. 

He was just starting to rinse off when the light suddenly went out. A power failure? "Damn!" Ray swore, as he dropped the soap into the bath, remembering that in his haste to get showered and changed, he hadn't locked the door. He struggled to find the taps to turn the water off so that he could get the hell out of here. The room was almost pitch dark, and his hands were still a bit soapy, and he couldn't get a purchase on the taps at all. "Shit!" he swore, then stopped dead still when he heard the door open. The light in this part of the hallway didn't work, he remembered, so even if this wasn't a power failure, it wouldn't help him see who had come in. 

"Hey, I'm taking a shower in here!" he said, putting on his best cop voice. 

No answer, as the door closed. Ray heard the click as whoever it was locked the door. 

"Benny, is that you?" 

No answer. Whoever it was was coming towards him, he could feel it. Ray began to feel afraid. "Benny?" His gun was in his jacket, which he had dumped on the floor. "Benny?" he asked for the third time, feeling the person standing right next to the bath now. 

Then a strong hand - Ray knew that grip - clamped onto his arm, and the person stepped into the bath and under the shower with him. 

Oh G-d. What was going on? Ray was shocked into immobility as the hand let go, only to rest on his shoulder. Another hand came up, and Ray realised that both hands were on his shoulders now. Then slowly, the hands began to move downwards, over his chest, sliding slightly because of the soap, unsure in the darkness. 

The hands moved further down, now, across his torso, onto his stomach, then stopped just at his waist, hesitating. 

Ray knew it was Benny, knew that this was the culmination of this hell week Benny had put them both through, but he also knew that Benny was waiting to be told if Ray truly wanted this. If he didn't, he knew that Benny would just leave and they would never speak about the incident again. 

Ray closed his eyes - not that he needed to, he couldn't see anything anyway - and tried to decide. Those hands felt so good, caressing him as the warm water cascaded over the both of them. So good... 

Ray couldn't bring himself to speak, but he touched those hands and pushed them against his skin, letting them move lower, then he took his own hands away and put them on Benny's shoulders. 

The hands resumed their course, more sure now, and as they reached his penis Ray was surprised to discover how desperate he was to be touched 

there. But he only got a cursory touch as the hands moved up over his hips and across to his buttocks, surprising him once again. "Oh, G-d." This time Ray did speak, the desire rising in him with every passing second. 

As the hands fondled him with increasing firmness, Ray felt a wet mouth descend on his. A brief kiss, not anything erotic, before the mouth left his and fastened onto a nipple instead. 

Ray threw his head back as the pleasure shot through him, getting water in his nose a little, but he hardly noticed. He could feel Benny's lips, and tongue, and teeth, and... 

The mouth left him for a second and applied the same treatment to the other nipple, the hands still touching his rear, still fondling him firmly. 

Something had to give, and after this week, it was Ray. "Oh, G-d. Do it, do *something*. Please!" he begged, past caring about his dignity or anything else. 

The warmth of Benny's mouth left him, and just as he was beginning to gain a little clarity, his penis was enveloped by that same warmth. Ray reached out blindly to stop himself collapsing from the pleasure and found the shower nozzle, hanging onto it for dear life as he felt Benny's tongue sampling him, tasting him, teasing him. 

And just when he thought he would pass out from frustration, the teasing stopped and Ray felt the delicious suction he needed. "Oh, yeah," he mumbled, letting the pressure inside him build as he felt the sensations begin to overwhelm his senses. And then Benny's hands came around to the front to fondle everything that his mouth wasn't touching, and that was it. 

Ray climaxed explosively in just a few short spurts, his head thrown back, his eyes still closed. 

"Oh, *G-d*," he said, as he became aware that he had both hands closed around the pipe leading to the shower nozzle. Still he kept his eyes closed, wondering what the hell would happen now. 

Then the room brightened in front of his eyelids, and Ray realised the power had come back on. He opened first one eye and then the other, to find he was still looking up at the grimy ceiling. He peeled his hands off of the shower nozzle, trying not to look down. He knew it was Benny, and yet... could he face him? He could feel him kneeling there in the bath as the water - miraculously still warm - continued to pelt down on them. 

But he had to look eventually. He moved his head, looking down. 

And there sat the most beautiful sight in the universe. Benton Fraser, totally naked, was kneeling in front of him, looking up at him with reverence and... love? 

The sight excited Ray all over again. He swallowed with difficulty. "Benny?" 

Fraser just continued to look up at him without saying anything, so Ray turned off the water at last and knelt down in front of Benny. He lifted a hand to touch Fraser's cheek, and one of those wonderful Mountie hands came up to hold it there. "Ray." 

"Why, Benny?" The question was tender and calm. 

"I love you, Ray." The blue eyes were looking right at him, and Ray could see the truth in them. 

"Why didn't you say anything before this?" 

Fraser dropped his hand, but Ray kept his own hand against that beautiful face. "I didn't think you'd be interested... I didn't want to drive you away by showing how I felt." 

"And this past week, what the hell was that?" Ray allowed a slightly annoyed note to creep into his voice. 

"I... needed you." Fraser sounded broken and embarrassed. Ray stood up, then, offering a hand to Benny, who stood as well. When they were standing, Ray stood right up against his friend, and enveloped him in his arms. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Benny. I *always* need you, don't you know that? No matter how much I complain, I need you. And until now I never realised how much I needed *this*." He squirmed against Benny, feeling Benny's erection pressed up against him. "I love you, too, you dope." 

The smile that appeared on Fraser's face could have lit up Saint Louis for a week. "Really?" 

"Of course, really." 

Fraser kissed him, then, and the kiss was happy, and passionate, and full of desire. "I want you, Ray," he said. 

"I'm here, I'm yours, you can have me." 

"Can I..." Benny stopped, blushing. In the stark light from the overhead bulb, things seemed so... different. In the dark he had been able to do things that he normally would never even have considered. "Could we turn out the light again?" he asked, smiling a little. 

"Sure," Ray said, and got out of the bath, flicking off the light. "Now..." Ray began, about to turn back to Benny, but Benny had been too fast for him. 

Ray felt Benny plastered along his back in the middle of the bathroom, as those wonderful hands came up to caress his front. This time, at least, they could talk. 

"You feel good, Ray." 

"I think you got that the wrong way round," Ray grinned, feeling Benny's erection nudging him at just the right place. "You gonna make love to me 

now, Benny?" 

"If you'll allow me to, Ray," was the reply as Fraser walked Ray over to the wall, Ray spreading his feet apart and placing his palms flat against the paint. Then everything became a wonderful catalogue of sensation as Fraser slid first one, then two fingers into him - fingers already covered with some sort of slippery substance. Where had that come from, Ray wondered for the split-second before coherent thought became impossible as pleasure took over. Then Benny's fingers were gone, and Benny was entering him, and thrusting into him, and it all became a wonderful jumble of feeling. Ray was hard again, just from the thought of what they were doing, and he touched himself with one hand, timing his strokes with each thrust that Benny made. 

It seemed to go on forever, and it seemed to be over too soon, as Fraser's arms went tightly around Ray as he climaxed inside him, and Ray continued to stroke himself quickly, spilling himself over his own hand and the wall just as his body and Benny's separated. 

They stood there in the darkness, just barely managing to remain upright. 

"Benny?" Ray's voice was hoarse despite the fact that they hadn't done much talking. 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"You wanna try out the shower at my house sometime?" 

Fraser laughed. "Definitely." 

THE END 


End file.
